A number of factors can make driving on roads unsafe. One such factor, the driving behavior other drivers, cannot be anticipated. Some drivers may drive recklessly, and may subsequently create a hazard for other drivers on the road. It might be possible to avoid these drivers, or make driving prohibitively expensive via insurance costs, if the reckless drivers could be identified. However, it may be difficult to identify these reckless drivers as they are unlikely to volunteer information related to their driving behavior. Furthermore, these reckless drivers are unlikely to freely allow monitoring of their driving behaviors.